There has been a recent upsurge in the amount of geographically-referenced data that is available, leading to high data-insertion rates that may overwhelm systems that store and analyze geographically-referenced data. There has also been an upsurge in the amount of geographically-referenced data associated with social media applications, and such data may provide opportunities for further analysis based on social context of the geographically-referenced data. Thus, there are general needs for improved systems and methods for storing and analyzing large quantities of geographically-referenced data.